Marl
Marl is the wife of Lucky and the mother of Happy. Appearance Marl is an older looking Exceed with blue fur that wears a white dress with a yellow apron and a dark green scarf over her head. Personality Marl is a very kind woman that cheered Carla and Happy up when they were upset over their discovery of their true mission. History Years ago, Queen Shagotte ordered that Marl's child, Happy, be taken away and sent to Earthland along with many other Exceed children in order to assassinate the Dragon Slayers. Because of that, she and her husband Lucky opposed the mission and the queen and were exiled from the kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 14-15 Synopsis Edolas arc When Lucky brought Happy and Carla into the house she cooked dinner for them. She explained that she and her husband had been exiled from the kingdom for opposing the plan of sending 100 eggs to Earthland to exterminate the Dragon Slayers. She expressed her warm sense of parenting and helped Carla to rediscover her heart and courage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 10-15 She then watches Happy and Carla flying off together. She said that Happy flew a lot like Lucky and wondered if Carla was Happy's girlfriend. She also said that her son had "grown up to be a gentle boy who treasured his friends".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 19-20 After all the Exceed come to Earthland, she watches her son and Lucky mimicking each other's movements and chuckling to herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 12 She tells Happy that he can come over and visit them anytime he liked. Happy remarked that he didn't know why but he liked the way she and Lucky smelled, which made Marl cry with happiness. She is last seen flying off with the rest of the Exceed, helping Shagotte fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 14-16 Magic and Abilities Aera: Marl, like the rest of her race, uses Aera to sprout wings from her back, and fly. Quotes *(To Carla and Happy) "It doesn't matter if your friends are a human or an exceed. Because, even though we look different, our feelings toward each other are the same." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 12 *(To Carla about Happy) "You seem to be lost right now, but I'm sure you'll be okay. Besides, you have such a wonderful knight beside you." *(To Carla and Happy) "You will be able to find your own heart. No, you probably already have it. All that's left is to recognize it and trust to that feeling of friendship." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 13 *"It was about that time... That I figured out... We aren't gods or angels or anything, just parents." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 15 *(To Lucky about Happy) "Looks like he grew up to be a gentle boy who treasures his friends..." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 20 Trivia *Marl and her husband Lucky are voiced by Ayako Kawasumi and Tomokazu Seki, the same people who voiced Elie and Haru Glory from Rave Master (Hiro Mashima's earlier work). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Exceed Category:Magical creatures Category:Edolas